Gallery:Baljeet Tjinder/Season 4
Baljeet Tjinder is Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" Tumblr meajl0rGPN1rmra37o1 500.png Candace talking to Phineas and Ferb FYIO.png FYIO Baljeet Tjinder Hockey Z-9.png Mqdefauly.jpg FYIO Everyone say Canadian Bacon.png Linda's Kids on Ice picture.jpg PnFHockeyZ9.jpg "Happy New Year!" Bash in a ball.jpg Everyone dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Baljeet and Ginger Monkey.jpg Everyone beginning to conga.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg Everyone watching the fireworks.jpg "Fly On the Wall" Tumblr mfbi0z5QKR1rmra37o1 500.png SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg Mqdefauly. Jpg Tumblr mg70d4t9Zp1rmra37o1 500.png Candace as Gaint Baby Head.jpg Tumblr mfbi3l9hsR1rmra37o1 500.png "Bully Bust" Buford hanging from a tree by his shoe laces.jpg "Der Kinderlumper" Rutabaga vehicles.jpg "Sidetracked" "Primal Perry" Mqdefault (38).jpg Infinite probability generator.jpeg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Candace watching from behind the ice cream truck to see what happens.jpg Ice cream truck drives away revealing Candace.jpg Candace fearing that everyone will see her getting the evidence.jpg Candace runs away in the background while the gang talks.jpg Candace grabs the two baljeets.jpg Candace trying to show her mom what phineas and ferb did.jpg Candace with just one baljeet there.jpg Candace waiting for baljeet to split into two baljeets.jpg Candace trying get her mom to turn around to see the two baljeets.jpg Candace trying to get her mom to see the multiple baljeets.jpg Mqdefault (41).jpg Tumblr mj2axqZ6om1qduq99o2 500.png Baljeet replicas angry at Buford.jpg Candace getting ready to show her mom the anomily.jpg Candace hoping the anomily happens.jpg Candace showing her mom Baljeet before she gives him a decision to make.jpg Candace asks her mom how many Baljeets she sees.jpg Candace holding grapes in one hand and a choclate bar in the other.jpg Mqdefault (45).jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg Tumblr mj2q08pAKV1qhvnu1o1 500.png "Mind Share" MindSharePromoOne.jpg MindSharePromoThree.jpg Tumblr mkexghTPub1rmra37o1 1280.png "Backyard Hodge Podge" Backyard Hodge Podge (song).jpg Tumblr mlj9qxyEbR1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr mll6sfYUAs1rozlbeo1 500.png "Bee Day" Bee Day-Baljeet and Ginger.png Bee Day-Buford and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Mud Pool.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool2.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool3.png Bee Day-Spiffy.png Ducky Momo wading pool.jpg "Bee Story" P05-30-13 19.05-2-.jpg P05-30-13 19.05-3-.jpg Ginger being turned into a bee.jpg "Great Balls Of Water" Baljeet Explains Surface Tension.png Giant Ball of Water.png Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet look at the Giant ball of water.png In Your Face Physics Camp.png Tumblr mnp74q68al1rmra37o1 1280.png Baljeet goes to ball of water.png The gang having fun.jpg Baljeet, Django and Holly ready to race.png Baljeet, Django and Holly racing.png Public Art dead ahead.png Biff goes through the loop.png Phineas Congrats Buford.png Come on in, the water's great.png "Where's Pinky?" Where's Pinky? title card.jpg Image5.jpg You're welcome to join us.jpg Did you know there's one standing behind you.jpg Baljeet Rimshot.png The dog sensematic helmet.png Who's a good boy.png Really, a doggy door.png "Knot My Problem" Un-Untieable Knot.jpg We're going to try.jpg We'll give it all that we've got again.jpg 'Bout Alexander the Great.jpg And the Gordian Knot.jpg Is quite complicated.jpg Just a little thrashing.jpg We're gonna try to untie it.jpg So it won't be for naught.jpg We'll give it all that we've got.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot.jpg It's already a knot again.jpg So ready or not again.jpg "Just Desserts" The kids started climbing.jpg Phineas and Isabella look each other while climbing up.jpg "La Candace-Cabra" Baljeet and Buford dressed as Isabella.png Chubacabra 3.jpg Gang singing Chupacabra.jpg The Boys looking for Chupacabra.png We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg Bajeet Buford On The Cupar Copter .jpg "Happy Birthday, Isabella" Isabella and Baljeet hitting pinatas.jpg Giant Baby Head Isabella's Birthday.png Baljeet and Buford singing in Alone.JPG "Love at First Byte" "One Good Turn" And finally, our third team.jpg Starting the race.jpg Buford steals the trophy.jpg "Thanks But No Thanks" The boys showing their friends the idea.jpg Mqdefaultpiramid.jpg "Troy Story" Hey, where's your dad.jpg "Druselsteinoween" Buford and Baljeet dressed like a dragon.jpg You don't wanna drink that.jpg I'm a castle at a castle party.jpg Your drawbridge is down.jpg Irving says oh my.jpg Irving raises the drawbridge on his costume.jpg How embarrassing.jpg Baljeet and Ginger dancing at the castle party.jpg "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Mqdefault (58).jpg 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Armed with bubble washers.jpg Tumblr mtt2wrVPuI1sckxpto1 1280.jpg 418 Let's Dance.jpg Phineas and friends.png Thumb-7390 52529F51.jpg TTTTSomething feels...cold and sticky....JPG "Face Your Fear" Ready to skate in Foamtown.jpg Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown.jpg The gang skateboarding over stairs on foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 6.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown.jpg Phineas and Ferb fist bump in Foamtown.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown 2.jpg Baljeet just about to hit the foam fire hydrant.jpg Baljeet continuing to laugh at buford who continues to roll over.jpg Hey foamtown is gone.jpg "Cheers for Fears" Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Lemme talk to her, guys.JPG I speak sullen.JPG Candace handing Phineas the scrapbook.jpg We'll do our best.JPG Candace mumbles thank you.JPG She said 'Where's Perry'.JPG You have got to work on your sullen.jpg And there he is now.jpg Candace rushes out of the backyard to get Jeremy.JPG Did anyone else see that weird green beam.JPG I wasn't gonna mention it.JPG The Scrapbook-aganza flying away.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone.JPG Candace realizing the Scrapbook-aganza is now gone 2.JPG No No No it's gone.jpg "Steampunx" "Just Our Luck" The stating point for sky tennis.jpg Candace losing her luck.jpg Candace after throwing the pie in the air.jpg Candace getting hit by the pie she threw in the air.jpg Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg "Return Policy" Buford and Baljeet awestruck.jpg The extreme water ride and exteme batting cage being shown at the same time.jpg "Live and Let Drive" Lald034 WHAT ARE THOSE BOYS DOING.png Lald035 seriously, they're enlarging DNA.png "Imperfect Storm" Boys' Invention.JPG Giant Kites Down.jpg "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" More People Need To See You.jpg We Only Have So Many Folding Chairs.jpg You Need Bigger Puppets.jpg We Got All The Logs We Need.jpg We're Good Back Here.jpg Baljeet Struggling.jpg "It's No Picnic" It's No Picnic title card.png Tjinder Family.JPG I can take them on the waffle tram.jpg The gang riding on a basket rollercoaster.jpg Fireside Girls riding on the basket rollercoaster.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" The Klimpaloon Ultimatum - Phineas and the gang.jpg The Search for Klimpaloon.jpg Himalayas.jpg Ferb looks it up.jpg Egress.jpg "Operation Crumb Cake" "Mandace" "Lost in Danville" MoreMotivated.jpg BrokenPianos.jpg Baljeet What mysteries does it contain.jpg ShockedGang.jpg SpinningWheel.jpg Stop telling you're them from the future!.jpg NotGoodAtAll.jpg BlackHoleGrowingBigger.jpg CallingForCandace.jpg GangSaved.jpg "The Inator Method" Baljeet and Buford.png Baljeet after winning the digital trophy.png Phineas, Ferb, and the gang on their backyard.jpg To return to the page for Baljeet Tjinder, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Baljeet Tjinder